


Teaching you German isn't such a bad idea

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: You ask Vil to teach you some German and lucky for you, he is in the mood to entertain you.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Teaching you German isn't such a bad idea

Loud footsteps in a fast rhythm can be heard in the hallway leading to Vil’s personal room. Those steps are none other than yours. 

You took a bit longer to finish writing down what is on the board so you were one of the last ones to get out of the classroom. There you nearly bumped into Rook, if he wouldn’t have the reflexes of a hummingbird. “Oh là là! Bonjour Trickster! You need to be more careful alas you will end up bumping into someone.” You apologize and ask him what he is up to since he is usually not hanging around the first-grader classrooms. “I need to pick up Monsieur Crabapple, we do have some things to attend to today, such as our French lessons.” Surprised by that, you ask him if this is included in your curriculums. “Absolument pas! But it would have been nice if our teachers also taught different languages besides the main ones...Maybe I would be able to take German and talk to Roi de Poison in German whenever we talk about a topic which he does not wish other people to hear.” ...Wait, hold on a minute, you think inside your head. Vil can speak German? Your boyfriend can speak German and you didn’t even know?? “Where is Vil right now?”, you interrupt him without a second thought. “Hmm...I think he should be in his quarter right now.” You turn and wave a quick goodbye, leaving behind a slightly confused yet amused Rook.

Having heard your footsteps, he turned away from his math homework he had sitting on his desk and looked at the door. Several seconds later he hears you knock, “It’s me! I have to talk to you!”. He told you to come in and close, not slam, the door, please. You look him dead in the eye and voice your frustration. “Why am I the only one who doesn’t know that you can speak German?”. Vil looked at you, at first he seemed surprised but then his usual poker face came back. “I do not remember you asking me what languages I can speak and considering the fact you cannot speak German, I did not deem it important enough to bring it up.”, he answered matter-of-factly. You stomped over to him, now facing him with only a few inches between your faces. “I am in a relationship with you, we are dating. Of course I wish to know as much as humanly possible about you, even if it seems of little importance to you, to me it is.” Finally understanding that you are genuinely upset, he tells you to sit down on the bed beside him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it from you. I just much rather talk about other things when we actually manage to spend time together, you know I do love you a lot and I cannot spend as much time with you as I wish. But let me know if there is anything you want us to do today? I do have a bit of spare time and I wish to make it up to you somehow.” At this, your eyes light up. “Yes! I want you to teach me some German words!”, you smile brightly. “You...want me to teach you German?”, he asks, unsure why that would be something you wish to spend on, especially since he needs to push you to do study more often than not. So you wanting to learn German is kinda surreal. After a bit of hesitation, he laughs and tells you he will do that once he finishes the math homework he has been doing before you barged into his room.

Several minutes pass with you browsing through the magazine which lied on his bed. “Okay, I’m done. We can start now. But beware, I am a strict teacher, even if it is my beloved I am teaching.”, he now sits beside you with his usual charming smile. You feel like melting whenever he does that but you really want to be able to learn some German words you can use and this is a perfect opportunity.

“Okay, is there any word you have in mind or even phrases?”, he asks while taking a paper and a pen, to write down the words for you. “Hmmm, for starters I’d really like to know what ‘potato’ means, you always call certain classmates that, so I want to say it as well but if I say it in German they won’t know.” He chuckles, “That’s a really weird reason, but okay, whatever you want!”. He writes down ‘Kartoffel’ and then pronounces it slow so that you can hear how you say it correctly. Finding excitement in that, you write down a lot of words you describe Vil as so that you can call him those things in German. Like hard-working - fleißig, beautiful - wunderschön, attractive - anziehend, regal - edel, neat-freak - Putzteufel, and so on. “Hmm. that was fun, but how about you call me in all kinds of nicknames you give your lover in German”, you smirk. Vil barely called you by any pet name, so you just had to use this chance to get pampered with love-filled nicknames that you can now also call him in the hallways because no one will know what you just called him but Vil himself. He thinks for a moment. Then he gets closer to you and looks you deep in the eye and starts calling you “Liebling...Süße...Bärchen...Maus...Hase...Schatz...Mein Ein und Alles” in a hushed voice, almost making it sound sexy if he wouldn't have started laughing so hard after he finished. “Hahahaha, this was so cringy, I just can’t take it anymore! Haha...but hey, maybe that will be good acting practice, calling you all those pet names or you calling me those pet names, since this was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Now looking at you again, with his beautiful light violet eyes. He smiles and puts his hand on your cheek before leaning in and giving you a sweet kiss. He loves his lips to your ear and nibbles softly, whispering in a low voice “Ich liebe dich so sehr, du bist die einzige Person, die es je geschafft hat mein Herz zu erobern...mein ganz persönlicher Schutzengel.” He then stands up abruptly as his smartphone alarm goes off. “Wait! What does that mean? What did you say??”, confused you ask him but he only gives you one more quick kiss, telling you with a soft smile “That’s for you to figure out.”, and leaves the room with his smartphone in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr account.  
> Request:  
> "Could you perhaps write Vil trying to teach you some German in whatever format works for you!"
> 
> Personally, I think it is very OOC but I wrote it at a time when not too much information was given to us about Vil.


End file.
